


Notice Me Please

by TobiTuna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiTuna/pseuds/TobiTuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My bro and I never really got a long since I was able to take care of myself.  he's always gone only to be back in the apartment for a few hours.  I don't see why he does that.  It's not like we know each other anymore.  Until one day he stays for more than just a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me Please

I scrambled to clean up smoking robot parts from another massacre.  My phone goes off again.  I expected it to be Roxy, she's drunk again and babbling about the strength of cat's claws.  I find it quite annoying but I check any ways.  It wasn't her, but my bro.  It was a short text.

 My plane lands at 9:15.  I'll be staying longer than usual.

Ha!  My ass you will.  You'll get an 'emergency' call that needs you right away and leave before midnight.

I kicked away the last piece of metal and sprawled across the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.  Fuck him.  He wouldn't care where you sleep, even if it was hell.

O00O

My plane landed nearly five minutes early.  I decided the wait around until 9:15 to give him the expected amount of time he is expecting me to come.  I waited around, grabbed a coffee and my bags and watched happy people meet their loved ones.  Feeling my ache pull at my heart string, I turned away from them.  9:22.  Oh well, I will say I landed late.

I flagged down a taxi and told him which apartment to drop me off at.  I payed the driver and made the long trek up stairs, the elevator still broken.  I fish the key out of my pocket after knocking to notify that I am here.  The door opened without a problem.

On the couch, he lays.  His arms over his head, jaw wide open snoring, a leg dangled off the edge.  I leaned on the door, enjoying the sight of the young teen sleeping so carelessly.  I finally put mu things down and picked him up like the child he used to be.  Carrying him to his room and tucked him into bed.  His breathing slow and smooth in the cold bedroom.  I noticed his window was open.  He maybe a bit too careless.  I closed it and got myself ready for bed, too.

The stiff collar jacket was first to go and discarded carelessly at the door.  The shoes, tie, shirt, and pants in my room.  Standing on only boxers, I went to check on Dirk.  I noticed he still haves his shades on.  I took them off of him knowing how much it will hurt in the morning.  I set it on his nightstand that is littered with screws and what-not.  His face looks so calm and have I ever noticed how thick his lashes are?  It makes me want kiss his forehead like he's a child.  My chapped lips touched his warm forehead as I stroke his gelled hair.  He will take a shower in the morning, that isn't a fact.

He mumbled something under his breath.  I froze to make sure he isn't waking up with me in his face.  Confirming he is still asleep, I crawled into bed next to him and wrapped my arms around him.  How can he be so skinny?  Is he eating enough?  I will find out in the morning.

O00O

I wake up with a comforting heat behind me.  I snuggle into hit, feeling it breath over my head.  It had its arms wrapped around me in a comforting embrace.  I notice I was still dressed except my shades.  I notice it sitting on my nightstand.  I forget about it and wiggled to see who it was.  So, he actually stayed.  The dumbass still haves his shades on, too.  He's going to have one hell of a headache today.  

I take it off of his face.  Major mistake.  He is so goddamn attractive.  No wonder why he never takes them off.  He stirs and open his eyes.

"M'ning."

Oh.  My.  God.  His eyes.  I can't stop staring.  

"You fell asleep on the couch."

They're so beautiful.  Is there anyway to describe them?

"You might feel a little sore, I didn't take your clothes off."

Shut up and kiss me.  Oh my god.  You're so damn attractive.

"Are you even listening, Dirk?"

I blink.  "What?"

He sighs.  "Never mind.  You hungry?"

I nodded.  He gets up and rubbed his face.  He freezes completely.

"Dude...Where's my shades?"

I grab them off the nightstand.  "You wore them to bed," I hand them to him.  "Doesn't your head hurt?"

He was silent for several moments.  He turns around, his face flushed matching his eyes.  "Don't tell anybody, got that?"

I nod.  This is now my treasure and mine alone.  I stand up and touch his cheek, which is still warm.  "Why did you always hide them around me?"

"Children like to boast about whose guardian is better.  I don't need you telling me off without knowing I don't want it to be known."

I clench my fist and whisper, "I'm not a child anymore."

"I know," he whisper.

"Why did you leave me to wonder my own eye color?  I felt like a freak my entire life!"

He hugs me and whisper into my ears, "You never tell me anything anymore.  You don't even call me when I'm away anymore."  He hugs tighter.  "I worry too much but I tell myself you will be alright, your an adult now."

I clutch onto his shirt, his shades still in my hand.  "I still need you."

He kisses the crown of my head.  "I'm sorry...I didn't know."  His stomach growls.

"We can continue this after breakfast," I said trying not to laugh.

We leave to go to the kitchen.  he finds the eggs under the sink after finding out I'm shit at putting things away, or seeing the fridge is full of shitty swords.  I don't really know.  H manages to find all of his ingredients to make bacon omelet.  You both sit down to eat.  I finished before him, but he was being neater at eating than I was.

He got up and took the plates to the sink.  I stood in front of the doorway.  His brows twisted and those perfect eyes questioned me.  Seeing that he still haves morning hair and in his boxers is a major turn on for me.  I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into me.  The kiss was short and sweet until he pushed me away.

"Many people will find this wrong, Dirk."

Does he have any idea how much I hated him for not being here and out of the blue he comes and staid gor a whooping 12 hours already.  That's a record.

And now my emotions are on the lose.

"I don't care," I grunted.  "I need you."

He smirks, no, he's actually smiling for once.  Placing a hand on my waist, he kisses my jaw.  He runs a finger down to the hem of my shirt and tug it upward.  I slap his hand away feeling self conscious all of a sudden.  We were both tall but he was build out to be tall with a toned body.  Not muscular but not skinny.  I was just an awkwardly lanky teen, painfully skinny but I do eat a lot.  I don't know how it works.  I do a lot of muscle work but I'm still disgustingly skinny.  I admire Bro's amazing body tho.  

He dips down and picks me up, letting me wrap my legs around his hips, my ass rubbing against his hard on.  To tease him while he walked to his room, I wiggled to get friction against it.  He moans against my neck and bites down sharply as a warning.  Being the little shit I am, I ignore his warning and continued on.  He threw me upon the bed and gave me a sharp look, I only smiled at him and rubbed my foot against his leg.  He leaned down until his hands touched the edge of the bed.  He stretched, running his hands across the bed until it was up to my shoulder.  He lift his knees onto the bed on either side of my hips.  His thin lips kissed my under jaw, falling down to my collar bone.  He took his time leaving his mark. A cool finger above the hem of my pants drew out a gasp from me and my hips rolled into the touched.  He smirked and edge the shirt up.  Swallowing my pride I let him see my lanky flesh.

He dips down to kiss and ravish my torso.  I cried out for him to move it on already.  Bro removed the last offending items and stretched my inside before putting him in.  We were then a moaning, sweating mess ontop the sheets and blankets.  I came first all over my chest in thick ropes.  Before he could cum insi-

O00O

The man woke up panting and crying with a hard on.  He was more concerned with his past memory than his junk.  In the room next to his, the little man was crying.  He got up and took his treasure out of the crib.

"Why are crying, little shit?" he soothes the baby.  "Some day you will only cry for a friend and not a soiled diaper, but that will be a while."


End file.
